CONTEST!
by lilac-kat
Summary: The Contest is now closed and the answers are posted, but I encourage you to look inside anyways to see the answers. Many of them hint at some of my future fanfics! :D
1. Contest Questions

**A/N I originally wasn't going to post this until the beginning of May, but I got impatient, so here we are. Sorry for any confusion there! So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...the Contest! Yay! I pretty much came up with this as a way to get ideas for new _Odd Squad_ stories to write. So I thought, why not ask for fan-submitted ones? And now here we are. Basically this is split up into three smaller contests, with the smallest/easiest contest first and the largest/most difficult contest last. The winner for each one will choose a fanfic for me to write next, for a total of 3 new _Odd Squad _fanfics that I will write. Good luck and have fun!  
****...  
Well, what are you waiting for? GO! ;)**

* * *

**Here are the rules:**

DEADLINE for entries is May 16 **(CHANGED TO JUNE 15)**. The results and answers will be posted as a second **(THIRD)** chapter on May 17 **(CHANGED TO JUNE 16)**.

Nobody has to participate in the contests if they don't want to. I would love for as many people to participate as possible, but I'm not forcing anyone to.

Anyone can take part in the contests, but it is to your advantage to get an account to do so. Why? Well, you can post your answers as a review on the chapter if you want to, but it's better to send them in to me by PM. That way, no one can read/copy what you post, and if you happen to win, you and I can better communicate over what you want the prize to be, without the risk of anyone else stealing your guest identity. I would especially appreciate the winner of the first contest in particular having an account, because I'd rather not show my story ideas to the public. But I will still accept any answers through reviewing. :)

You can participate in any or all of the contests (I encourage you to do all of them!), but you can only win one. If a person wins more than one, I'll declare the second-place person the winner. This is so there'll be three separate winners, to make it more fair.

If within a contest there are two or more identical submissions, I will accept the first one received.

All prizes are strictly within _Odd Squad_ fanfiction. This should be obvious, but just putting that out there.

**DISCLAIMER:** As far as prizes go, I'm not demanding that you have me write your story ideas. If any of you have a story idea you've been wanting to write yourself, then I say go for it! I will happily read and review it when it is published.

* * *

**Contest #1: Guess My OTPs**

Those of you who've read "Olive's Last Partner" know that I ship OlivexOscar and O'DonahuexMs. O. As far as Odd Squad agents go, I also have five other ships. Listed below are the following nine agents (plus one) involved in my ships:

Otto  
Oren  
Olaf  
Octavia  
Oz  
Dr. O  
Orchid  
Obfusco  
Ori  
Polly Graph

See if you can guess who I ship with whom! The person who comes the closest to correctly guessing all five OTPs wins! (Hint: Yes, there is one gay couple.)

BONUS QUESTION: I have a theory that Polly Graph is the cousin/sister/some kind of relative to one of the Odd Squad agents. Out of _all_ the agents (not necessarily one of the nine listed above), see if you can guess who I think it is!  
_Note: I will only count this question if I have too many people correctly guess all five OTPs, because the rule about me accepting the first submission received seems a little unfair in this case._

PRIZE = The winner will choose from _one of my own story ideas_ for me to write.

* * *

**Contest #2: Find the _Doctor Who_ References**

Being the whovian that I am, when I wrote my story "Olive's Last Partner", I couldn't resist throwing in the occasional _Doctor Who_ reference. There are seven of them that I am aware of, but there could possibly be more that I didn't think of and put in by accident. The person who finds the most _Doctor Who_ references (and proves that they're all indeed references) in my fanfic wins!

(TIP: For those of you who aren't whovians, just look for something that seems weird or out of place in the flow of the story. Then add the words "Doctor Who" to the phrase, google it, and see if you come up with anything.)

PRIZE = The winner will submit a one-shot idea _of their own_ for me to write. Can opt out and choose prize from 1st contest _if they want to_. (FYI this won't affect the winner of the 1st contest, I'll just duplicate the prize.)

* * *

**Contest #3: Trivia Questions**

For the past couple months, I've been finding out several interesting facts about the show _Odd Squad_, and I put them together in a series of 30 questions. So this is pretty straight forward, as the person who answers the most questions correctly and gets the most points wins. Some of the questions have more than one part to them, so in that case, a point will be awarded for every part answered correctly. Also, for the questions involving online articles, I have many of the articles pinned to my Pinterest board "Odd Squad FTW!" so you can go there to find some of your answers. :) Finally, since I have no connection to the show and don't know any spoilers (except for the name of Olive's former partner, but I found that out by accident and am not telling anybody), all the episode-related questions are taken anywhere from "Zero Effect" through "Jinx".

1) In the beginning of "Rise of the Hydraclops", what is the name of the magazine that the man on the airplane is reading? (1 point)

2) The actress who plays Ms. Baker appeared on another PBS Kids show prior to _Odd Squad_. Name the actress, the show, and the character she played. (3 points)

3) What is the Odd Squad motto? (Hint: it's _not_ in English!) (1 point)

4) In the beginning of _The Perfect Lunch_, what is the name of Ms. Baker's talking milk jug? And from what sitcom is a character of the same name presumably referenced by name and voice? (2 points)

5) What are attached to the backs of Agent Obfusco's converse? (1 point)

6) One of the Odd Squad Tube Lobby agents is played by an actor with the same first name as that of his/her character (not counting the O' part). Name the actor and the agent he/she plays. (2 points)

7) In an interview with Tim McKeon (co-creator of the show), he explains that when the _Odd Squad _set was built, there was one extra room that didn't have a purpose at the time. What did this room eventually become, and which recurring character was created as a result? (2 points)

8) According to FЯED, what is the favorite hobby of Millie Davis (Ms. O)? (1 point)

9) Also according to FЯED, what are the favorite books of Dalila Bela (Agent Olive) and Filip Geljo (Agent Otto)? (2 points)

10) In "How to Interrogate a Unicorn", what famous author does W.W. Williams resemble, both in name and appearance? (Hint: it's awfully ironic how she didn't write the fourth book that Mr. Fonts found, isn't it?) (1 point)

11) Name the two nonspeaking agents who help Oscar in his training videos, and the actor and actress they are played by. (4 points)

12) Which two main _Odd Squad_ actors won "Best Performance in a TV Series—Recurring Character" at the 36th Annual Young Artist Awards 2015? (2 points)

13) The set for Odd Squad Headquarters was built with low ceilings, which are perfect for kid agents but rather low for visiting adults. According to one article, what 1999 American fantasy comedy film inspired the use of these low ceilings? (1 point)

14) Who is the main _Odd Squad _production designer? (1 point)

15) Fill in the blank: "If only _ _ _ _ could see me now!" (1 point)

16) What is the name of the corporation that owns almost every consumer product seen in the show? And who does this name come from? (2 points)

17) One of the show's episode titles is parodied after a popular meme title, and two others (that I know of) are parodied after classic movie titles. Name all three episodes, the meme, and the two movies. (Bonus points if you name any other episodes/movies that I wasn't aware of!) (6 points)

18) Speaking of which, there are two other _Odd Squad_ episode titles (that I know of) which are parodied after two episode titles from other TV shows. Name each episode, the episode it was parodied off of, and the TV show of each parodied episode. (Again, bonus points if you name any other episodes that I wasn't aware of!) (6 points)

19) According to one article, the storage facility in "The Trouble with Centigurps" was based off of a storage facility from what TV show? (1 point)

20) Also according to this same article, what fictional character does the author think Ms. O pays a homage to? And what well-known franchise is this character from? (2 points)

21) How many stars are on the Odd Squad seal? (1 point)

22) Three of the adult actors in "Crime at Shapely Manor" co-starred in what 1988 Canadian TV sitcom? Also, name these three actors. (4 points)

23) Aside from the above sitcom, many of the adult guest stars that appear on Odd Squad are alumni of what improv comedy troupe? (1 point)

24) The two _Odd Squad_ co-creators are **collectively** credited for working on six **major** kid's TV programs before this one, one of which they worked on together. Name all six programs, and designate which one they both worked on together. (7 points)

25) In square feet, how big is the main set used for filming _Odd Squad_? And what city are the location shoots filmed in? (2 points)

26) If a red hexagon is the emblem of the Department of Investigation, and a green triangle is the emblem of the Department of Science, what color and what shape is Agent Obfusco's emblem? Also, what department does this represent? (3 points)

27) Who played agents Olive and Otto in the _Odd Squad_ pilot episode? (2 points)

28) What is Agent Octavia's favorite food? Be VERY specific! (1 point)

29) According to Tim McKeon in a newspaper article, what is the main story arc from "Zero Effect" through "Jinx"? (1 point)

30) Finally, see if you can figure this one out... who's my favorite _Odd Squad_ character? :) (1 point)

PRIZE = The winner will submit a 3-5ish chapter fanfic idea _of their own_ for me to write. Can opt out and choose prize from 1st or 2nd contest _if they want to_. (Again, this won't affect the winners of the 1st or 2nd contests, I'll just duplicate the prize.)

* * *

**A/N In other news, "Olive's Last Partner" has officially just become my _most viewed story_ with 2,569 views and counting! Woot-woot! Thanks to everyone for their support! :D**


	2. DEADLINE EXTENSION!

**A/N Hi there! So after getting a couple requests to do so (which is relieving, since I thought no one really cared about this), I'm now extending the deadline for submissions to June 15. Results will be posted on the following day, June 16. Even if you're not participating in the contest, I encourage you to check back then for the results, because they'll hint at key elements of potential future fanfics of mine (like my ships, for instance). So, see you all then! :D**


	3. Contest Answers

**A/N Well, for as many views as the Contest got, I had four submissions total. Little less than I wanted, but that's alright. It was an experiment, and I realize now that something like this would probably work better on a bigger fandom fanfiction category like Harry Potter. Still, I had a lot of fun putting this together, and I hope those of you who participated had fun as well! But anyways, here's the answers and winners. Who knows - some of them may even turn up in later fanfics!**

* * *

**Contest #1: Guess My OTPs - ANSWERS**

**The answers (and explanations) to what my additional five ships are:**

1) OttoxDr.O

**Yes, I know this is weird and totally not mainstream, but I have my reasons. Namely the very end of "Odd Outbreak", as there's a moment where Dr. O puts her head on Otto's shoulder while reading a book. Also their interactions in "O Games" helped to justify it.**

2) OrenxOctavia

**I'm going to say right now that this one, 3), and 5), are all connected. So this one first. My theory is that Oren found out his partner Olaf was, well, gay, and for awhile he went with it. But eventually he told Olaf that this wasn't for him, and became interested in Octavia instead. My reasoning for Oren's interest in her is because, besides Ms. O, she is the only main agent character that he hasn't gotten irritated with, even though many other characters do get annoyed with Octavia.**

3) OlafxObfusco

**Okay, for the record, this was my sister's idea, not mine. But I thought it would be funny, so I rolled with it. Also, if you think about it, both agents are known for saying really confusing things, so...**

4) OrchidxOri

**They're both around the same age, and as far as I know, neither seems to be tied down with a partner. They also seem to be good foils for each other, i.e. Orchid is logical and sarcastic while Ori is illogical and honest (but still a little sassy). This ship would not really be a romantic ship, rather they would just be super close.**

5) PollyxOz

**I don't know about you, but to me, Polly seems to be the last person in the show to get involved in a ship. She likes ponies and pink things and all sorts of girly stuff, and she doesn't seem to want a guy. But what if she had a guy that she didn't have to see...? As for Oz, here's my theory: for awhile he and Octavia took advantage of being partners and were into each other, but after he turned invisible, Octavia started to drift away and then got interested in Oren. Oz was crestfallen, so whenever he and Octavia weren't working on a case, he would frequent the lemonade/hot chocolate stand to try and forget about his troubles (the kid's form of alcoholism ;) ). Over time he grew to like Polly, and there you are.**

ANSWER TO BONUS QUESTION: Oscar

**My reasons for believing that Oscar is Polly Graph's cousin lie mainly in the episode "O is Not For Old". The way Oscar mentions her as the one person who can help them, combined with the way he greets her when she walks in, plus the fact that _someone_ on Odd Squad's network had to have helped Polly make her connection with the squad, were all enough evidence for me to formulate this theory.**

CONTEST #1 WINNER: Shenokzo (score = 2/5 + 1)

* * *

**Contest #2: Find the _Doctor Who_ References - ANSWERS**

**The answers (and locations) for the eleven _Doctor Who_ references in "Olive's Last Partner":**

Chapter 1 = ...Great-Grandmother _Elisabeth_ already died when he was seven...she had always been a little too fond of rapping his knuckles and forehead with a _screwdriver_ or _lipstick tube_...

**Three references here. Elisabeth was the first name of the woman who played Sarah Jane Smith, one of the most beloved companions of all time, and who died in 2011 (assuming the story takes place in 2014 when I published it, that's three years ago, when Otto would've been seven). The other two refer to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick tube.**

Chapter 2 = ...he held the _banana_ creme pie up to the opened pipe...

**Bit of a stretch, but the 9th Doctor's favorite food is bananas.**

Chapter 4 = "...like that one time I tripped over that _super-long striped scarf_ and nearly turned all the lemurs into _jelly babies_..."

**These two references both refer to the 4th Doctor, who is known for wearing a super-long striped scarf and for his favorite candy being jelly babies.**

Epilogue = Multiple:

a) "...mm, _fish fingers, celery,_ and _banana custard_ for dessert..."

**Three references here. Celery is the 5th Doctor's favorite food, bananas (as previously mentioned) are the 9th Doctor's favorite food, and fish fingers/custard together is the 11th Doctor's favorite dish.**

b) "_You can trust me, I'm the Doctor!_"

**I don't remember if this line is actually said in _Doctor Who_ or if it's something said by the fans, but it's heavily associated with the show. And since Dr. O loves to remind us of the fact, I just couldn't resist. :)**

c) ...it's true that he'll be able to fix her with an Un-statue-inator, although he'd only expected to use that gadget in case headquarters were invaded by _Weeping Angels_...

**Weeping Angels are widely regarded as the scariest villains of all time on _Doctor Who_. Not even kidding. Look them up if you don't believe me.**

CONTEST #2 WINNER: shaknpp (score = 6/11)

* * *

**Contest #3: Trivia Questions**

**The answers to the 30 trivia questions (many of which could be found on my Pinterest):**

1) In the beginning of "Rise of the Hydraclops", what is the name of the magazine that the man on the airplane is reading?

_Answer:_ Schmumber Nature

2) The actress who plays Ms. Baker appeared on another PBS Kids show prior to _Odd Squad_. Name the actress, the show, and the character she played.

_Answer:_ Aisha Alfa, _Cyberchase_, Bianca  
**For those of you who don't know about _Cyberchase_, it was the main math-themed PBS Kids show long before _Odd Squad_ came along. Go figure!**

**[REVISION: ANSWER TO QUESTION 2 IS ACTUALLY FALSE. SEE CH. 4 FOR EXPLANATION.]**

3) What is the Odd Squad motto? (Hint: it's _not_ in English!)

_Answer:_ E Weirdibus Bizzarreum, Strangeus non Normalur

4) In the beginning of _The Perfect Lunch_, what is the name of Ms. Baker's talking milk jug? And from what comedy show is a character of the same name referenced by name and voice?

_Answer:_ Leonard, _The Big Bang Theory_

5) What are attached to the backs of Agent Obfusco's converse?

_Answer:_ Cowboy Spurs

6) One of the Odd Squad Tube Lobby agents is played by an actor with the same first name as that of his/her character (not counting the O' part). Name the actor and the agent he/she plays.

_Answer:_ Scarlett Dovey, O'Scarlett

7) In an interview with Tim McKeon (co-creator of the show), he explains that when the _Odd Squad _set was built, there was one extra room that didn't have a purpose at the time. What did this room eventually become, and which recurring character was created as a result?

_Answer:_ The Medical Room, Dr. O

8) According to FЯED, what is the favorite hobby of Millie Davis (Ms. O)?  
**Okay, so I found out later that this YouTube video was removed, so there's no way anyone could've answered this question or the one below. I therefore threw it out, but the answer was skating.**

9) Also according to FЯED, what are the favorite books of Dalila Bela (Agent Olive) and Filip Geljo (Agent Otto)?  
**Also had to throw this one out, but the answer was _Sherlock Holmes_ and _Tom Sawyer._**

10) In "How to Interrogate a Unicorn", what famous author does W.W. Williams resemble, both in name and appearance? (Hint: it's awfully ironic how she didn't write the fourth book that Mr. Fonts found, isn't it?)

_Answer:_ J.K. Rowling

11) Name the two nonspeaking agents who help Oscar in his training videos, and the actor and actress they are played by.

_Answer:_ Agent Ophelia, Alina Prijono; Agent Oakley, Bryan Stevenson

12) Which two main _Odd Squad_ actors won "Best Performance in a TV Series—Recurring Character" at the 36th Annual Young Artist Awards 2015?

_Answer:_ Peyton Kennedy and Sean Michael Kyer

13) The set for Odd Squad Headquarters was built with low ceilings, which are perfect for kid agents but cumbersome to visiting adults. According to one article, what 1999 American fantasy comedy film inspired the use of these low ceilings?

_Answer:_ _Being John Malkovich  
_**One of you answered with _Men in Black_, and even though it was indeed an inspiration for the show, I couldn't accept that answer in the context of the question. My source for this information was here: **_**www . tvguide news / pbs-odd-squad-1089753/**_

14) Who is the main _Odd Squad _production designer?

_Answer:_ Ron Stefaniuk

15) Fill in the blank: "If only _ _ _ could see me now!"

_Answer:_ Sheila

16) What is the name of the corporation that owns almost every consumer product seen in the show? And who does this name come from?

_Answer:_ Schmumber's™, Yucks Schmumber

17) One of the show's episode titles is parodied after a popular meme title, and two others (that I know of) are parodied after classic movie titles. Name all three episodes, the meme, and the two movies. (Bonus points if you name any other episodes/movies that I wasn't aware of!)

_MY Answer:_ "Bad Luck Bears"/_Bad Luck Brian_, "Invasion of the Body Switchers"/_Invasion of the Body Snatchers_, "Life of O'Brian"/_Life of Brian_**_  
_These were the ones I knew about, but some of you knew several more, for which I applaud you. Some of the others include "Reindeer Games"/_Reindeer Games_, "Fistful of Fruit Juice"/_A Fistful of Dollars_, "Mystic Egg Pizza"/_Mystic Pizza_, "Party of 54321"/_Party of Five_, "Whatever Happened to Agent Oz?"/_What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?_, and an additional basis for "Bad Luck Bears" which was _Bad News Bears_. One of you additionally pointed out "Training Day" and "Trading Places", but because I stated in the Contest #3 rules that episode-related questions only applied to "Zero Effect" through "Jinx", I could not accept those answers.  
**

18) Speaking of which, there are two other _Odd Squad_ episode titles (that I know of) which are parodied after episode titles from other TV shows. Name each episode, the episode it was parodied off of, and the TV show of each parodied episode. (Again, bonus points if you name any other episodes that I wasn't aware of!)

_Answer:_ "The Trouble with Centigurps"/"The Trouble with Tribbles" (_Star Trek),_ "Recipe for Disaster"/"Bad Blood" (_The X-Files_)**  
**

19) According to one article, the storage facility in "The Trouble with Centigurps" was based off of a storage facility from what TV show?

_Answer:_ _Warehouse 13_

20) Also according to this same article, what fictional character does the author think Ms. O pays a homage to? And what well-known franchise is this character from?

_Answer:_ Judi Dench, _James Bond_

21) How many stars are on the Odd Squad seal?

_Answer:_ 16

22) Three of the adult actors in "Crime at Shapely Manor" co-starred in what 1988 Canadian TV sitcom? Also, name these three actors.

_Answer:_ _The Kids in the Hall_, Kevin McDonald, Mark McKinney, Scott Thompson

23) Aside from the above sitcom, many of the adult guest stars that appear on _Odd Squad_ are alumni of what improv comedy troupe?

_Answer:_ The Second City

24) The two _Odd Squad_ co-creators are **collectively** credited for working on six **major** kid's TV programs before this one, one of which they worked on together. Name all six programs, and designate which one they both worked on together.

_MY Answer:_ _The Electric Company _(both)_, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Adventure Time, The Backyardigans, Blue's Clues, _and _Wallykazam!_**_  
_****Okay, apparently I didn't do NEARLY enough research here. Both McKeon and Peltzman worked on _Wallykazam!_ as well as _The Electric Company_, which I didn't realize and that is totally my fault, and each of them worked on several other major kid's TV programs as well. Some of these include _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Lazy Town, Team Umizoomi, Wonder Pets!, Octonauts, Peter Rabbit, Wander Over Yonder, Fish Hooks,_ and _Gravity Falls_._  
_**

25) In square feet, how big is the main set used for filming _Odd Squad_? And what city are the location shoots filmed in?

_Answer:_ 25,000, Toronto

26) If a red hexagon is the emblem of the Department of Investigation, and a green triangle is the emblem of the Department of Science, what color and what shape is Agent Obfusco's emblem? Also, what department does this represent?

_Answer:_ Orange Heptagon, Events/Support

27) Who played agents Olive and Otto in the _Odd Squad_ pilot episode?

_Answer:_ Isabela Moner, Jaden Michael  
**One of you answered with Koyalee Chanda instead of Isabela Moner. Chanda was actually the director of the pilot.**

28) What is Agent Octavia's favorite food? Be VERY specific!

_Answer:_ Pan-Seared Tuna Salad

29) Finally, according to Tim McKeon in a newspaper article, what is the main story arc from "Zero Effect" through "Jinx"?

_Answer:_ Who was Olive's former partner (now known as Odd Todd), and what happened to him  
**Or as one of you answered... "TODD TODD TODD TODD TODD!" XD**

30) Bonus: who's my favorite _Odd Squad_ character? :)

_Answer:_ Agent Oscar  
**Okay, did I give this one away somewhere, or was it just stupidly easy to figure it out? Because everyone who submitted not only knew the answer, but made fun of me for it! Eh well, note to self. :)**

CONTEST #3 WINNER: Agent43 (score = 62/65)

**Congratulations to the three winners! PM me for your prizes whenever is convenient. Thanks to everyone who participated, and I encourage you to check out my other two _Odd Squad_ stories, "Olive's Last Partner" and "All Mixed Up!" as well as many more to come!**


	4. APOLOGY FOR MISINFORMATION

**A/N Recently, a guest user posted a review saying that I was incorrect on Contest #3, Question 2, in saying that Aisha Alfa played Bianca on Cyberchase, because Bianca was actually played by the actress Bianca DeGroat. I just wanted to say that after doing some extensive research, I can affirm that the guest user is indeed correct, and I apologize for the misinformation used in creating the Contest. I made this mistake because my source for this misinformation was not a valid source, and the two actresses do look a lot alike (seriously, google them and compare images). While my information was incorrect, the participants of Contest #3 will not be further penalized in any way for an inability to answer the question. Again, so sorry about that, and thank you to the guest reviewer who brought this to my attention.**

**(P.S. Guest - PLEASE get an account! I really appreciate your support on all my ****_Odd Squad_**** fanfics, and I'd love to be able to PM and express my gratitude! :D )**


End file.
